Undyne the Undying -Undyne's Point of View-
by FanficsForSoul
Summary: This is from the Undertale Genocide Route. It is told from the point of view of Undyne. IMPORTANT! I changed some of the dialogue that you read when fighting Undyne, I changed it to make it fit with my storyline and how I am playing it out. SO DON'T BE ANGRY!


_**IMPORTANT NOTE! MONSTER KID IS A BOY IN THIS - okay bai**_

 _ **-Fanficsforsoul = ^ . ^ =**_

 **Authors notes! This is a one shot from Undyne's perspective of genocidal Frisk, and her battle with them. (Frisk will be non-binary in this, because i don't like to place Frisk nor Chara with a specific gender.) ALSO I WILL CHANGE SOME OF UNDYNES DIALOGUE (because i want to take my own spin on it) Thank you for reading, and please enjoy! (if you have** _ **constructive criticism.**_ **I would gladly take it. I'm new to the whole fanfic thing, but i'm really enjoying it.)**

 **Fanficsforsoul ^ -**

"Stay away from that human." I grabbed the monster child's shoulders firmly. Feeling how weak they really were. They couldn't hold their own for even a second. Especially against that genocidal maniac. "Wh-why?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. "They hurt a lot of people." I said bluntly, not trying to diverge in the horrors that this human had committed. "Go home, hurry." I said, pushing him along. He frowned at me and ran off, I prayed he would make it safely out of here. I knew this human had to be stopped. If they continued, the entire underground would go empty. My armor felt hot and heavy on my body. I took off my helmet and brushed off the dust that had flown onto it. "I'm sorry i couldn't save you…" I whispered, letting the dust flow in the breeze. The echo flowers glowed in the dull light of Waterfall. Everything seemed so quiet. You could hear every drop of water, every wind's blow. Even the echo flowers, whom never ceased to stop whispering, were silent. I set my helmet down, and hurried towards the edge of Waterfall. I had to beat the human there. Alphys, and so many other innocent monsters were in Hotland. If they continued… The whole world would fall apart. Not just monsters… I had seen the look in their eyes. It was so empty, but at the same time… So… Fiery, like they had a deep, burning passion for killing. " _Sans… Where are you at a time like this?"_ I thought, wishing he was here. "Yo." A voice made me jump, it was that kids! Why was he still here?! I hurried towards the voice, trying to make my steps swift and quiet. "Undyne told me to stay away from you, she said you… you hurt a lot of people... " His voice was growing louder, I was getting close. " _Please! NO!"_ My mind was screaming, please don't let the human hurt him… "A...And whats with that weird expression?!" I heard their voice beginning to quiver, I didn't have much time left… I came upon a ledge, just across from the bridge leading out of Waterfall. The human and Monster Kid were standing there… That empty look on the human's face burned again into my mind. Monster Kid was shivering. I had to save him… I had to! The human's soul began to glow, Monster Kid was trying to look tough, but he knew what was coming. "NO!" I screamed, taking the biggest leap I could towards the bridge, unopened strength awakened inside my body. The human raised their weapon, I jumped in front of Monster Kid, pushing him backwards, letting the slash strike my chest.

"U-Undyne… Your hurt!" Monster Kid's voice echoed in my ear. Sharp erupted through me. I didn't want to scare the child, i gritted my teeth into a small smile, trying to not let the blood flow from my mouth. "Hurt? It's nothing…" I lied. I glanced towards the ceiling. The sparkling rocks were so peaceful. " _I never got to see the stars…"_ I thought. Feeling tears well up inside of me. "Next time, listen when i tell you to leave, okay?" I said, keeping my voice strong. "Undyne… I…" Monster Kid's voice shook more than it ever had. "I'll take care of this! Get out of here!" I yelled, feeling my vision blur. Monster Kid stared me deep in the eyes, without another word he ran away. " _Alphys… Make sure he is safe…"_ I prayed.

The human smiled at me. Their grin burning into my brain. It wasn't anything i'd seen before, no remorse… No happiness… Just a blank smile with no meaning. I could feel my body breaking, like glass. Everything hurt, i was shattering before my own eyes. They stared at me blankly. "Somehow with just one hit… I'm already…. Already…. D… Damn it…." My brain filled with memories, I tried to shove them away, but they flooded my vision.

" _Papyrus! It's the middle of the night go home!"_

" _No! Let me into the Royal Guard! The Great Papyrus will not rest until he is in the Royal Guard!"_

"Papyrus…" I felt my body sliding in half. It hurt… So much…

" _Woah! What are those big swords?! Thats AWESOME!"_

" _We can make one if y-you'd like!"_

" _REALLY?!"_

"Alphys…" My leg snapped, making me crumple to the ground. I glanced up slowly, the human was walking away, the dark glow of evil wrapped around them. Such a shadowy presence.

" _Come on you big lug! Let's go train!"_

" _Now, now Undyne. Come and water the flowers with me."_

" _No! I wanna train now!"_

" _Haha! This is part of your training."_

" _How is watering plants apart of my training? That won't help me beat up nerds!"_

" _Hoho! But it will teach you something very valuable. You see, a flower is delicate. If cared correctly it can grow into something beautiful. But if it is neglected, then it will never truly blossom to its full potential."_

" _That doesn't make any sense!"_

" _It will someday. You'll find your own meaning to it."_

"Asgore…" Tears rolled down my cheeks, and plopped onto the bridge. My body was slowly turning to dust. "No… It can't end like this! It can't!" I understood what Asgore meant. Every monster in the underground is like a flower. I am their protector. I must water them, and nurture them. While _they_ want to destroy it. I can't leave them… I can't… If i let this human go… Not just monsters… But humans too, will fall to them.

"No… I won't die... " The human turned around.

"I won't let you ruin this garden THAT I'M HERE TO PROTECT." I yelled, feeling my soul pulse with my words. "There is a burning feeling, deep in my soul I can't describe. A feeling that won't let me die. If i let you go… You will destroy not only monsters… But humans as well… You'll be the one to crush their hopes… Their dreams…" I felt my body piecing itself together. My strength rising. "I am the head of the royal guard… I am UNDYNE, AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM. I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one… and we all have one goal… TO DEFEAT YOU!" I stood slowly. The human looked annoyed. "Human… NO…. WHATEVER YOU ARE… I, UNDYNE… Will STRIKE. YOU. DOWN!"

The room spun, My body was erupted in a bright light. " _Save us!"_ I could hear them chant. My willpower, my DETERMINATION. It filled my soul. Power erupted through my whole body. I rose off the ground, letting everyone's dreams fill me… My own dreams and hopes fill me…

" _Alphys! When we reach the surface, we're gonna go see the stars together!"_

" _I-I'd like that."_

I fell to the floor, my feet bounding against them. The human raised their weapon at me. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT!"

 **After the fight. (cause we all know how that goes.)**

I was growing more tired with every attack. This new form was hard to maintain. I threw everything I had at them, one final time. "100 HP." It was getting so low… I couldn't hold on much longer. " _Alphys, please use this time to get everyone to safety."_ I wished one last time. Before being struck by them one final time. Their eyes glowed red, like a demon. The smile of satisfaction growing on their lips. "D...Damn it... So even that power wasn't enough?" I looked back up to the rocks on the ceiling, the looked dimmer now for some reason. "Heh…" Every moment of my life flashed before me. Papyrus's training, and cooking lessons… Asgore's silly jokes, and training…. Alphys's smile… " _i'm sorry Alphys… I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on the star gazing…" I thought. "_ I couldn't give up on this world. I had to have hope, even in my last moments. " _Sans… I'm sorry, you're gonna have to do your job now…"_ I smirked.

"Heheheheh…. If you…. If you think i'm gonna give up hope… you're wrong. 'Cause i've got my friends behind me... " I looked down to the small human. "Alphys told me she'd watch me fight you, and if anything went wrong… She would evacuate everyone." My lips became dry. It was hard to form words. Sweat poured down my forehead. I could feel myself slipping away. "By now… She's called Asgore, and told him to absorb the six human souls…" My body began to melt, like a candle. "And with that power… This world will live on!" I smiled as big as I could. The human turned and left without a word. " _No…! I… I don't wanna die!"_ My mind screamed. " _I want to stay with everyone! I want to cook and train, and live happily! I want to go above ground and see everything!"_ I pleaded helplessly, before my body faded, into nothing but dust in the wind.


End file.
